Talk:Salinger Legal Counsel
So here you can get some legal advice? Pierius Magnus 14:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a waste of money to me since you can read all of Lovia's legislation within the hour. 15:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Some people are lazy, Yuri :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, true. And if I ever be put on trial I'd like to have a lawyer, a smooth talker, Hannis maybe? Pierius Magnus 15:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed so true. I wonder what they would charge? 15:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :@Pierius: Yes, Salinger LC will answer all your questions about the law, and will provide legal services (e.g. in court) when needed. 15:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) 1. Request Then I need some advice on this: someone plans a coup by blackmailing other users. He fails and then keeps it silent. Somehow, it gets out. He feels sorry, and admits guilt. Can he persecuted? Pierius Magnus 15:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do some research and provide you with an answer in moment's time. 15:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's like this: Lovian law does not prohibit blackmailing as such, but a Supreme Court Judge could condemn a person on the basis of Article 2 section 1.9. That section guarantees each person's right to a peaceful life within a community. Blackmailing, with serious consequences, could be seen as a violation thereof. ::Since blackmailing is not part of the penal law, it would be rather hard to persecute somebody who failed at blackmailing. Keeping it silent, too, is not persecutable. ::What it comes down to is this: persecution is unlikely but not impossible in the specific case that the person you're talking about has committed blackmail (we will need evidence) that caused some personal or common harm. In any other case, it would be futile and fruitless. 15:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::This specific person has already confessed, admitted his guilt. And yes, there is proof - as in: conversations from IRC of which was taken a screenshot (two conversations, that is) and also e-mails that have been received and kept by the receiver. Pierius Magnus 15:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Proof is always useful, of course, in any court of law. Confessions are of little importance though, in this case. They would be, once the case has made it to the Supreme Court. The question remains whether it will be considered a valid case. Does your case fit this description: an attested case of blackmail that has caused some sort of personal harm? 15:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can be very brief in this, yes, it does. It fits the requirements. Pierius Magnus 15:59, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then a trial should be possible (and I speak in the name of SLC, not my own - just saying). Are you willing to press charges and start a trial, wherein you will be the plaintiff's party? 16:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I may be, yes. But I'm definetely not in a hurry. Pierius Magnus 16:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::As you wish. If you would be interested, in the future, Salinger would be glad to provide you with further legal counsel and representation in court. 16:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Poor Pierlot, I hope he doesn't go into some kind of emotional shock when she yells at hem guilty, guilty! 16:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Pierlot.. I don't know what to think of him honestly.. Sometimes I feel sorry for him and sometimes I feel like strangling him (which I hope is not illegal :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Feeling like is 16:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: 16:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) @Dim... eh... Judy : Yes, your representation in court would be most welcome. We'll need to make up a plan, go trough the evidence and see what we can do with it. Pierius Magnus 18:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :@Yuri: He's a very emotional fellow, but I doubt he'll be in shock. He probably saw it coming already, he really was in going nuts when the newspapers wrote "badly about him", "blackmaking him". Pierius Magnus 18:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, good, Mr Donia. I propose we do it like this: all information on the case that you already have should be handed over to Salinger's, when you want to start the trial. Confidential information can be e-mailed to the bureau. Representation in court will not be a problem at all. We leave it up to you to choose when and how to begin the process. 18:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :In that case we have a deal, miss Pennington. Perhaps the trial could start in, say, two weeks from now? It has to be on a date both you and me have time for it - and it would be only fair if we'd inform McCrooke well in advance, so that both parties can properly prepare themselves. The trial is nothing personal: it is merely for ethical reasons it'll take place. To give a signal to criminals in Lovia, that certain things are no allowed and will not go unpunished. Pierius Magnus 19:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::We are glad you have high moral standards, Mr. Donia. In this country, there's a strong sense of morality and I am sure that no one will keep a crime - of any kind - unpunished. I must inform you that late December and January are very busy times for the firm (exams...), so it would perhaps be good to start within a week's time already? 09:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) 2. Question An acquaintance of mine, Robert Luciano, would like to know if you work in international law. He is having a little trouble with Swiss police. They have taken into custody (confiscated) Mr. Luciano's $1.9 million Bugatti Veyron, claiming it is stolen property. He has proof and assurance that the car is rightfully his. He would like some advice on this matter. Horton11 17:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Salinger LC only undertakes a number of international cases. We are willing to make an exception though. What exactly would you like Salinger's to do for your client/acquaintance? 17:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::He needs a lawyer when he goes to court in Lausanne against the Swiss police for stealing his property. Horton11 17:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The partners at Salinger shall look into the case and inform you on whether they can take this case or not. 18:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I like always saying this annoyingly but...Horton means Joe Paterno, his friend, needs help ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hm. Could you make your request a bit more clear then, Justin? 09:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, we would need to find a way of proving that the Swiss government cannot take private property, even if it is suspected stolen, and ensure its return to Mr. Luciano. Horton11 05:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Salinger says alright . We'll handle your case. 12:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think I'll have to open up a public attorney office, for prosecuters and defendants. I would like to prosecute Mr.Lucino in the fact that there is countless evidence of money laundering and illegal actions. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 14:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) 3. Request If the new Firearms Act is to pass, my private army will become illegal. My plan was to wait whether or not the Act passes, and if it does - which I think it will - change the status of the "private army" to that of a hunting club, which is allowed still. The members, twenty in total, all being licensed hunters. I would like to hear from Salinger Legal Counsel for some much-need legal advice into this matter. Pierius Magnus 16:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :You could got to the less expensive Luca and Villanova Attorneys at Law? We'll take any case! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad to hear our colleagues from Villanova Attorneys already helped you out. Good luck! 12:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, miss Pennington. Perhaps you could be of service in the near future. Pierius Magnus 12:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) 4. Legal representatation In the upcoming trial against the Brigade and all it's members, including me (Ygo August Donia), Cristian Latin and Friedrich Steiner (User:Zackatron) we will need some legal representation in court. I was wondering if Salinger Legal Counsel would be capable and willing to take up this case and represent the accused in court, as has been discussed earlier. Kind regards and eagerly awaiting you reply, Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Salinger will have to turn down your request, due to the possibility of a conflict of interest. Some of our clients are outspoken opponents of your cause and our results in court would suffer under this ambiguity. We wish you the best of luck finding another firm. 13:16, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Which clients might that be? So far the only clients have been me and Mr. Luciano. Is Mr. Luciano a major opponent of my cause? Not as far as I know. Anyhow, you have served me with legal advice in the past and Salinger's is by far the best firm there is on Lovian soil. I have nothing against Villanova's firm however I believe Salinger to be more capable of helping us out. It is not an impossible case to win but good representation in court is a vital key to success. I would ask you to reconsider, one last time. Godspeed, Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 13:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::We have already received request for advice from Mr. Galahad himself. Other clients, who have not engaged in lawsuits yet, also oppose your practices. We might be willing to represent you, but we will need your total cooperation, all possible information there is, and a guarantee that you will not stray from the path of absolute legitimacy. As the Prime Minister, and as a client of Salinger, your name must be clean, and must remain clean. 13:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::My name is clean and I will guarantee it shall remain clean whatever the outcome of the trial me be. You will have my complete and utter cooperation and I swear I will not hold back any information to this case whatsoever. More I can't do, Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 14:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry, we have re-considered your case and feel unable to represent you. Our top lawyers feel uncomfortable representing you or your case in court, partly due to the possibility of a conflict of interest. We very much advise you to consult our colleagues at Villanova & Luca, or other legal advisors in town. 09:15, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Partly duo to the conflict of interest? Makes me wonder what that other part may be. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I am afraid we have to protect the privacy of our other clients. 10:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC)